Gaining New FriendshipGaining New Love
by animebubble23
Summary: Sango Miroku Kagome and Inu Yasha have been friend. Suddenly their bond changes and friendship is gone. Sango worries about love, friends, and just life itself.....MirxSan InuxKag OOcxOOc
1. The Begining

Animebubble:Hi everyone, long time no...type? you mite know me from my digimon stories. I have always wanted to write an Inu Yasha story, i have been watching it since it was on Adult Swim.well any ways i don't own INU YASHA and i don't own the character's from the show. Altough I do own Kira Tsumi. Please enjoy the fic and don't forget the popcorn... ''

Couples: InuxKag

MirxSan

KagxOOc

Talking: ""

Thinking:italics

[This takes place modern day]

Inu Yasha- 17

Kagome- 16

Miroku- 17

Sango- 17

Kira- 16

----Enjoy----

school

The bell rang for ninth period to begin. Ninth being the last period. This period was P.E. Kagome loved P.E. She was very athletic and a fast runner, she always got good grades and attracted attention. She loved attention. That explains why everyone likes her. You know the person that everyone thinks is like popular and you would die to be considered her friend. In shorter words, the highschool snob.

Sango and Miroku used to be really good friends with her. They don't know what happened but they think that ever since she went out with Kira Tsumi she became one of "them".

"So Miroku, did you happen to do your homework?" [they have homework in gym, so do I in the real world] asked Sango looking to copy the paper he held in his hand.

"My dear Sango, when did I ever do my homework?" said Miroku in a 'Sango you know what the answer is already' face.

"Oh yea i forgot, porno and playboy, I forgot you were Miroku." said Sango in a sarcastic tone. "How do you get away with it from your parents?"

"Well I put my books ontop on the magazine that I m reading. They walk into my room and ask me how I m doing. I say 'I m almost finished so don't worry' Or some line like that." said Miroku looking at Sango.

"ok.....But any way have you spoken to Inu Yasha lately?" asked Sango.

"Yea, just last period. He was telling me about his MAJOR crush on Kagome."

"Like she even pays attention to him or any of us, you know." said Sango looking down at the floor. Sango used to consider Kagome a sister. They used to go every where together. Sango and Kagome could tell eachother any thing and they wouldn't tell any one else. Kagome betray Sango and she told everyone about some of Sango's secrets. Like having a crush on Kira. Since then Kagome and Sango haven't spoke. They hate, well they don't hate eachother. One day Sango hopes to regain Kagome's friendship.

"It's like we don't even exsist. The only people that exsist to her are Kira and the rest of them. We are like invisible." Sango let out a sigh and then blushed. She felt a hand on her waist and gradually going down farther. "Not to worry Sango, I m here" said Miroku rubbing her bottom.

SLAP

"I am sorry Sango but I can't help it." said Miroku rubbing the red mark on the side of his face. The red mark as usual, shaped in the form of a hand.

"Well you perv, if you haven't realized. Not many people like that, and one of those people are me!!" said Sango with her arms crossed and blushed beat red.

"Okay class we are going to be running the mile for your physcial fitness tests." said Mr.Yamoto.

A hand was raised.

"Yes Kagome?" asked Mr.Yamoto.

"Are we being timed?"

"Yes Kagome we are. Any more questions?"

Another hand is raised.

"Yes Kira?" said Mr.Yamoto.

"What is the time to beat?"

"There is no time to beat, you make your own time. If the time is good enough then you might make it to the ppft. [President's Physical Fitness test]

"Okay." said Kira.

"Let's go outside to the track class." Said Mr.Yamoto getting up to lead everyone outside.

Online

Kagome wishpered something into Kira's ear. She giggled and stared at Sango. Kira nodded his head and started heading towards her.

"Miroku, hide me, Kira's coming." Sango said behind Miroku with her ands on his shoulders.

"Sorry Sango too late" said Miroku."Here he comes"

Kira walked closer and closer until he came in front of Miroku.

"What do you want Tsumi?" asked Miroku in fury.

"Well, if you don't mind moving, I would like to speak to Sango." said Kira.

"Actually I don't intend on moving any time soon so leave." Said Miroku trying to stop Kira.

"Sango, Mr.Miroku won't move, can you come here,please?" said Kira with a 'sweet' face on.

Sango moved away from Miroku and stepped infront of Kira. "Okay Kira, I'm here, Wudda want from me?"

"Well you know a while ago you had a crush on me?" asked Kira.

"Yea so that was then this is now." said Sango annyoed.

"Kagome and I broke up just yesterday. I thought you should be the first to know the good news. So you wanna go out sometime?"

"Let me think about that.........NO!!!" said Sango angrily."I used to like you in 6th grade, and if you haven't realized this is 10th grade."

"C'mon Sango baby, you know you wanna, c'mon...just say yes." said Kira.

"Shut up Tsumi, Sango said that she didn't want to. You might wanna clean the ear wax out of those ears of yours. Back off and leave us alone. We saw you wishpering into your so called 'Ex' girlfriend Kagome. Don't even bother to talk back to me because you know I am right. Later Loser."said Miroku.

Miroku and Sango walked away.

Later that day, Walking Home

Sango was walking home alone. She liked to be alone. To think, to know that no one else is listening. She could say what ever she wanted. 'I wonder, does Miroku really like me?Hmm, I mean I have liked him for some time now, what is it like since the begining of 10th grade. But what am I thinking. It's Miroku, he looks at other girls and touches their butts. I know that i will never find love. And on another note Kagome. For some reason I want to be her friend, but she doesn't. I hope to Sango let out a sigh and she looked at the ground. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's up Sango?" said Inu Yasha.

Sango jumped and turned around. "Oh Inu Yasha, It's only you." she said in releif.

"Who'd you think it was, Santa claus?!" asked Inu Yasha.

"No, it's just....I thought you might've been, well , um someone else."

"Sango whats on your mind?" asked Inu Yasha.

"I've been thinking, Kagome, she was always sneaking up on me like that and all of that stuff. I thought you might've been her." Sango started to get tears down her eyes. "What was I thinking, we could never be friends again, and she doesn't even care any more. What do you see in that girl, Inu Yasha [she started a louder tone in her voice also angry] What do you see?!" she said crying into Inu Yasha's chest.

"Sango she isn't all that bad, I would know." said Inu Yasha.

She slowy lifted herself from Inu Yasha's body. She wiped her eye. "What do you mean?"

Animebubble: That's it for nonite, and remember folks review and don't forget the popcorn!!!


	2. Never Say Never

**animebubble23: **hey this is the second chapter of my story :D  
the disclaimer is the same, don't worry ) well hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Never Say Never**

_Highschool_

Kagome was walking down the hall, going to class, with her friend Sango. Her best friend Sango. She has known Sango for quite a while now, 10 years maybe, they are childhood friends, and always will be. Along with them is Miroku. Miroku and Kagome had recently met, this year, and they have grown to become great friends. And Inu Yasha, well Inu Yasha is no longer Kagome's boyfriend, well friend in that matter. Kagome saw something that Inu Yasha had done that broke her heart, she still remembers that day. And surely will never forgive & forget.

**-Flashback-**

It was raining, not so much that you couldn't walk, eligable enough for you to walk and not get soaked. Kagome loved the rain, it helped her with many things.

"I wonder, why I like rain so much anyway. I enjoy so very much. Maybe because I can relate to it in a way I can relate to nothing else. My train of thought. My thoughts are like rain. Spread apon a long area, not knowning wear to land, were to go, just given direction by no one other than itself. Like me, I don't know what to think anymore, what guidlines to follow, or where to go." Kagome was walking, silently, and nobody heard her. Then again, nobody was around to hear her. She was in her favorite park, where she always wanted to be alone, never with anyone else. "But I know of one thing, and this is a sure fact, I love Inu Yasha, and I will never stop that emotion. My love is uncontrolling, and it will never stop." She was so certain of this love. Strong Love, and she knew it just wasn't some middleschool kinda love where you go out with someone for the popularity more than the relationship. It was real, it was.

As the raindrops hit the cement, Kagome stared at the ground. Avoiding the cracks on the sidewalks, which most people do as well. To focus their thoughts. She glanced up everyone once in a while, and found nothing to keep her eye on, so looked back at the grounds of the park. Until she glanced for another time, and something did catch her eye.

She stared, looking for a while, and stopped in her tracks. She would recongnize this face from anywhere. She didn't want to believe, Kagome didn't want to, but she had seen Inu Yasha, this boy she loved, and would never let go, never. Along with the silver haired boy came upon a female figure. Red hair, jeans, black shirt, and a headband in. It was Ruki. Ruki Nonomi. Kagome's classmate. Who she did not hate, talked to her every once in a whie. Kagome couldn't believe it, she saw them holding hands, walking, and it hurt her, broke her heart.

"In-u-yash-a" Kagome said, under her breath, still staring, and crying as well. Her tears running down her cheeks, pouring out. She didn't want to believe any of this.

Kagome Screamed out, "AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" and fled off, not wanting to see what she had just experienced.

As she ran, she thought, 'The Kiss, the stars, the dates, the love, my heart' she cried harder. 'How could he?'

**-End of flashback-**

_Highschool_

"So Kagome, what's up" said Sango, smiling as usual.

"Nothing, just around here and there, school work is all caught up on me as usual" she said, sighing at the fact that school had started again.

"Yeah me too, I have this HUGE project for my socail studies class. It counts as three quaters of your end of semester average" said Sango, thinking the same as Kagome.

"Well Miss Sango, with me along your side, we could study sometime after school, ya know. Me and You?" said Miroku, him and his hentai thoughts.

"Well Mister Miroku, if you keep dreaming, maybe someday it will come true, but for now, KEEP DREAMING" Sango replied, already knowning what he was thinking, she knew him all to well already.

"Ouch" said Kagome Laughing. "You two fight like a married couple."

"I know, but that will happen someday wont it Sango?" Miroku said, very confident.

"Like I said before, DREAM ON!" Sango Yelled.

And those two continued fighting.Kagome just laughed and realized that one day it will come to them. They are in love, but not noticing. 'Love' Kagome thought, which she thought she could never have again. Never. Her heart is not yet put together, there has to be the right guy to put it together. She just didn't know who, she never loved anyone like Inu Yasha. 'Loved Loved Loved' she said, thinking it was past tense. 'I'll never forget that ignorant bastard.' Kagome said under her breath.

Then the bell rang.

"WOW GOTTA GET TO CLASS, TALK TO YOU LATER MIROKU & SANGO!" Kagome said running down the hallways. She made it to class, and saved by the late bell.

IN CLASS

"Kagome, take your seat before I mark you late." said the teacher. Mrs. Yamichi.

"Yes Miss" said Kagome bowing in front of her for respect, and forgivness.

Kagome went to her seat, and in conicidence was next to Inu Yasha's. They never talked to eachother, they just gave eachother looks.

Inu Yasha always looked at her though. Like something about her he still liked. Or everything about her in that matter. 'Wow, Kagome looks better than usual, but i say that everyday. I just want her to know tha-' Inu Yasha stopped in thought. 'What am I saying, I don't love Kagome, that bitch, she never talked to me since, so i don't talk to her' said Inu Yasha, forcing himself to change what he felt to satisfy himself.

Kagome never looked, only once in a while, she looked back at him. 'Inu Yasha, never.' that's all she ever thought.

"Class we are having a class assignment, it's a two man group effort. It will be male female to make the class fair. I will be handing out to each person their assigment & parnet as well" said Mrs.Yamichi. She always did this stuff because she believed in 'two heads are better than one' mumbo jumbo.

She started handing out papers to each student. Since Kagome was in the row next to Inu Yasha's, she recieved hers before he recieved his.

Kagome slowly started reading the paper. First came the assignment. It went like this

_You and your partner will be doing an assignment about the human emotions.  
You will be picking four emotions of the human mind and body and putting together a presentation of each.  
Along with a presentation, you and your partner will as well write a three paged essay on the emotions.  
_**TRY YOUR BEST AND MAKE SURE YOU WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM.  
THIS WILL NOT BE INDIVUALLY GRADED, IT WILL BE GRADED ON TEAM EFFORT AND WORK! **

Kagome was good in school, she read it and thought it was a piece of cake, and relieved at what she had read. Until she read the next part.

**And Your Partner Will Be :** _Inu Yasha Takumio  
_WORK HARD! 

Then Kagome fell apart. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, and she knew she didn't want it either. 'WHAT! WHY? INUYASHA!' she just thought to herself, mentally hitting her self as well.

Inu Yasha had already read his. He didn't care, he didn't mind Kagome at all. The only thing he was worried about was, how Kagome would feel around him.

"So Kagome, we're working together huh?" said Inu Yasha, making a face.

"Yeah scumball, we are, so don't make anything of it, we work together, and we finish together, we get an A together, got it?" Said Kagome demanding that she made the rules.

"Kay hotstuff." said Inu Yasha

* * *

**animebubble23: **so did you like it, huh huh huh!  
well it might be short but it's late at night, tired i am

_thanks for the reviews that i had gotten last chapter _  
**PLEASE REVIEW, ATLEAST 3?**


End file.
